Darkest Demigods
by Senecas Beard
Summary: Chloe knows she's different. She's supernatural. Until Percy Jackson comes and tells her something different. But it doesn't seem possible. Could they really be the children of...gods? Chlerek Percy/Annabeth! R&R please! OC/possibly OOC.  TEMPORARY HIATUS  we'll be back soon, I promise you.
1. Busting Out

**Hello, people of the world! This is my brand-new story! TADA**! **I really hope you like this it was fun to write!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *eating cookies* Om nom nom.**

**Ugly: Hey, where'd you get those cookies**

**Me: *guilty look* Um...**

**Ugly: WHERE'D YOU GET THEM, HOLLIE?**

**Me: *eats another cookie* your pantry…**

**Ugly: YOU STOLE MY WEASEL COOKIES? Gimme the box! *grabs box from Hollie, stares***

**Me: Heh…sorry.**

**Ugly: IT'S EMPTY! YOU ATE MY ENTIRE BOX OF WEASEL COOKIES?**

**Me: Sorry! They're so delicious!**

**Ugly: You know what's delicious? Logan Lerman…**

**Me: Hey! Percy Jackson!**

**Ugly: You don't own that.**

**Me: Fine. Well then I get Derek from DP.**

**Ugly: You don't own that, either…**

**Me: *steals more cookies***

Chapter One:

Percy POV

Demigods are crazy.

Absolutely nuts. Like when you`re trying to help them, and in return, they kindly try to blow you up. Like Tori. But who`s Tori? Ah, I'm getting ahead of myself…

I'm Percy Jackson. I'm a demigod- that is, to say, I'm half-human, half-god. Yea, god. Not the big-guy-in-the-sky-capital-G God. No, I mean the Greek gods. My dad's Poseidon, the god of the sea. You might think, _wow, that's so cool! His dad's a god! Maybe he has magical powers! Maybe he can control the elements! Maybe he gets free stuff!_ The truth? Being a demigod sucks. For one, monsters are constantly trying to kill you. Two, gods are pretty easy to piss off and will come after you for vengeance-which happens a lot. Three, usually you get caught in wars between the gods, like me and my friends did last year. But that's the past. After the Titans fell and Kronos was destroyed, Chiron insisted that we search the entire country to look for any unclaimed demigods. My best friend Grover had called me to Buffalo today, saying that he'd found a bunch of demigods.

This is where it got crazy.

First sign that things were going to get crazy: I met Grover outside a mental institution.

Well, not really. The sign said "Lyle House Group Home" but I knew that "group home" was just a polite way of saying "house of crazy people". I don't like crazy people. Once, when I was 6, my mom took me shopping downtown and this crazy old hobo man jumped on me screaming about how this cat was following him and how the apocalypse was supposed to happen. I was a bit traumatized after that, and I tended to get a bit jumpy around mental people. But, here we were.

Second sign: For no clear reason, Grover was wearing a kilt. I walked up to him.

"Hey, Grover. What's with the kilt?"

He ran and me and gave me a hug. "Peeeerrcy!" he bleated. Did I mention Grover's half-goat? Yea. He's got fuzzy legs and hooves. But I guess it makes sense-he IS a satyr. "Today's Celebrate Scotland day!"

I raised an eyebrow. "I must've missed the memo on that. I like the kilt, though. It's a good look for you."

His eyes went wide. "Really? You think so?" He didn't detect the sarcasm in my voice.

"No. Next time, just wear your pants. Now, how many demigods are here?"

"Five." He said.

I cursed under my breath. _Di immortales. _Five? Five demigods in one spot? How had they not become monster chow yet? It didn't seem possible. And how could they have all ended up here if they didn't know they were demigods? "Five, man? Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Positive. There's 3 girls and 2 boys. Another boy and girl were here a few days ago, but they're both gone now."

"Do they know their godly parent?"

"I don't think so. The two boys think they're something else- supernatural-something-or-others. I've been watching him for a while. The crazy doctor woman there has them convinced they all have mental problems, when they really don't."

I nodded. If the two boys already had an idea of their powers, this might make the job easier. It was still difficult, though. Breaking 5 kids out of a high security mental home? Definitely not easy. I wished Annabeth was here. We could've used her brains and strategic planning, but right now she was helping to re-design Olympus for the gods after most of it had been demolished by Kronos. I knew it was her dream to become and architecht, but I still missed her. I looked at Grover and uncapped my sword, Riptide.

"Okay. Let's go."

The plan was that Grover would go in and distract the nurses-from what he knew, there were only 2 plus a doctor, while I would sneak in and persuade the demigods to come with me. Simple, right?

Wrong. The plan went wrong as soon as I met the other kids. Grover walked into the nurse's office. I heard him from my hiding spot.

"Hello, there, ladies! Would you happen to know where I could find a Billy's Auto Parts around here? You see, my car broke down, and it's a very temperamental car, only gets parts from Billy's, but I just can't seem to find one…" He had their attention. I crept upstairs to what I hoped were the dorms. I opened the first door. Two girls looked up at me, mouths open in shock. I guess the golden glowing sword wasn't really helping, so I capped it. One girl, who had long, copper coloured curly hair and copper skin glared at me.

"Who the hell are you?" Her tone was fierce. Daughter of Ares? She didn't look it- she wasn't buff or super big, but she sounded tough. She looked about 16, same age as me.

"I'm your…uh…saviour!"

The other girl spoke. She was tiny, with thin, short blonde hair and dyed red streaks, and the biggest pale blue eyes I'd ever seen. She looked about…13? 14? "Y-you had a…s-sword!"

I pulled out Riptide and she gasped. "You mean this one? Yea. This is my sword. I'll explain later, I promise, but right now you need to come with me."

The copper-haired girl scowled. "Right. We're just going to go with some random guy who broke into our dorm. How stupid do you think we are?"

I smiled weakly. "Um…not stupid?" Suddenly, she was gripping my arm. Her fingers burned. Wait. _Burned?_

"You got that right." She whispered. Her fingertips smoked. It was getting uncomfortably hot.

"Rae!" the blue-eyed girl said. "Stop! I-I don't think he's going to hurt us." Rae let go. I could see faint red marks where her fingers used to be. Wow! She burned me!

I held out my hand. "Now, can I introduce myself? Percy Jackson. Demigod."

The blue-eyed girl's eyes widened. "Demigod? What? Like…half-god?"

"Exactly. Like I said, I'll explain later. You need to come-now." Rae scowled at me, but got up. So did the other girl.

"I'm Chloe," she said. "And this is Rae."

"Got that. Let's get your other roommates, shall we?" We crept out of the room and headed toward the next. I could still hear Grover talking.

"Um, well, I need a tune-up, and I have a flat tire, and one headlight doesn't work…say, do you like donuts? I hear there's this great donut shop down the road…" I sighed, but I hoped he could keep it up.

I knocked on the door to the next room. A muffled, grumpy sounding voice said "What?"

"This is Queen Victoria's room." Rae said. "She's a right bitch. Be careful." I opened the door. A girl was lying on the bed. She was thin, and had a pretty face with short spiky black hair. She looked up at me.

"What the-this is my room! Get out!"

I held up my hands. "Sorry if I'm trespassing. But you need to come with me, now."

She stood up, with sparks-_sparks?_ - flying from her fingers. "Are you from my mother?"

"N-no…"

She scowled. "I'm sure you aren't. You can just stop lying now, because she's not fooling anyone. Go back and tell her that, would you? Tell her I'm taking the drugs and being a good girl so I can get out of this madhouse."

"I'm not from your mother. My name's Percy Jackson. I'm here to take you away." Maybe I shouldn't have said that. She raised her hands and a ball of energy appeared between them, swirling.

"Take me away? Fat chance. You're just going to take me to the same place as Liz. I'M NOT FOOLED! I've been trying so hard to get cured, and THIS is what I'm repaid with? Thanks, you son-of-a-bitch!'

"No- Victoria..."

Maybe I shouldn't have called her that, either. She threw the energy ball at me. I uncapped Riptide and quickly deflected it. It hit the wall behind Victoria and blasted a smoking hole right through it.

Victoria stared. "How did you- a sword- you…"

"Explain later! Come, NOW!" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her through the door to Rae and Chloe.

"We have to get the guys, fast!" They showed me the way to the guy's dorm. I could hear the nurse's shouts and Grover desperately trying to keep them downstairs.

"No, wait! It was probably just a bird landing on the roof! Yes, a bird! I like birds! Especially seagulls and pigeons!"

I ran right into the guy's room. Inside were 2 boys- an Asian boy with dark blonde hair and almond-shaped eyes, and a huge mass of another boy, with dark hair that hung in his face and piercing green eyes. He was almost as tall as my half-brother Tyson.

"Names?" I panted.

"Simon," the Asian boy said. "And this is my brother Derek."

The tall boy grunted. "_Foster_ brother." Okay. That made more sense. They looked nothing alike.

"I'm Percy Jackson. I'm- well, you're like me. Us." I said, motioning at the girls.

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Supernatural?" 

I could hear the nurses coming up the stairs. We were out of time. "Sure, yea, whatever. Everyone, you've got about 2 seconds to grab any belongings you definitely need. Go."

Everyone quickly ran and grabbed their cl_o_thes and stuff. They came back in front of me. Derek looked down at me, scowling. I could tell her was sceptical about leaving with me.

"Trust me guys, I'll explain everything when we get out of here. Just follow me." We ran down the stairs, where we met two nurses. They cried out "Stop!" but we just pushed past them and kept running. I met up with Grover.

"Percy!" he bleated, his stupid kilt swaying. "We need to go! Now!" Chloe's eyes widened when she looked at Grover.

"Is- d-does he have…g-goat legs?" she asked, lips trembling.

"Yea." I said. "He's a satyr. Now let's go."

I grabbed her hand and we ran.

**Do you like it? Yes? No? I've got a LOT of ideas for which god's going to be their parent and everything- it's all planned out! So hopefully you guys like it! Let me know in reviews! You know you want to ;) DO IT FOR GROVER IN A KILT!**

**~weasel cookies~**

**-Hollie ;)**


	2. An Explanation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Darkest Powers. But I will! Someday…when I STEAL THEM! MWAHAHA!**

**I love my pillow and have a fish named James Bond. Just thought I'd share! There's your random fact for today! Enjoy chapter 2!**

**By the way, before I forget (just to clear things up) this takes place after the Last Olympian, and during the Summoning (after Chloe is sent to Lyle House and Liz is taken away)**

Percy POV

_I grabbed her hand and we ran._

Chloe panted, her eyes wide. "P-Percy!" Her grip on my hand tightened.

"Chloe, don't worry. Just come with me." I said. We didn't have time to stop so I could explain everything.

"No!" she said, motioning at something behind us. "L-look…" Suddenly, Tori screamed. Okay, maybe something bad was happening. I turned and saw that the two nurses were morphing into some sort of thing…their bodies shrank and they sprouted wings. Their faces got lined and wrinkled. I sighed. Harpies. Harpies weren't the smartest, but they were hard to lose. I uncapped Riptide.

"Okay." I said. "Chloe, Rae, Tori, Simon, and Derek. Run. I'll take care of them." I kinda felt like a general, directing troops.

"No!" Tori said. "I can help you fight these…thingies." She raised her hand and created another orb of energy above her hand. I looked at it.

"Uh…alright. But the rest of you- run!" Everyone else did, except for Derek, who immediately rushed one of the harpies and pinned her to the ground. She squawked in protest.

"Get off me!" He held her down.

"Percy," he said. "Take care of her." I walked over and prepared to cut her head off with Riptide, but her talons flashed and she wriggled out of Derek's grip and flew up in the air, cackling. I had almost forgotten about Harpy #2, until she attempted to dive-bomb Rae. Rae jumped out of the way and caught the harpy's wing in her fingertips. Her hand began to smoke, and soon the harpy was covered in flames, shrieking. Slowly, she disintegrated into a pile of dust, like all monsters do. Rae stared at her hand in shock.

"Did I just…burn her?" she asked, studying her hands as if afraid they would set on fire at any minute. "How…?"

I sighed. "We've been _over _this! You're demigods!"

She turned to me angrily. "Would you like to explain what that _means?_ We listened to you, we came with you, only because we wanted to get out of this prison! You said you'd explain, boy. So start explaining." She crossed her arms, waiting.

"I-," I quickly ducked the remaining harpy's flying attack. "Can it wait until after she's dead?" I asked, gesturing at the harpy, who was rearing for another attack. This time she aimed for Chloe. She flew at her. Chloe screamed, her hands flying up to protect herself. I ran over to her and jumped, swinging Riptide and hoping I would hit something. My sword connected, and I heard a shriek as the harpy exploded over me. Dead monster dust rained down on our heads. Lovely. Chloe got to her feet shakily.

"A-are they gone?" She brushed monster dust out of her face, blinking.

"Yes." I said, capping Riptide. "They're dead, for now."

"For now?" Simon asked. I had almost forgotten about him. He'd made no move to fight the harpies, just stood there and watched.

"Monsters don't die." Grover said, trotting up, his stupid Scottish kilt swaying. I made a mental note to remind him to never wear it ever again. Chloe's eyes bugged out when she saw his hooves, but she didn't say anything.

"Don't die?" Tori sneered. "They just did."

"It's hard to explain," Grover said. "They can be killed, but when they are they just go back to Tartarus- that's the darkest part of the underworld, where really evil stuff happens- and eventually, they reform."

"Listen, Percy- whoever you are, you better start explaining!" Rae said. "I want to know what I just did!"

"Rae, I can explain." Simon said. Wait, what? How could he know about being a demigod? "Rae, I think you're a fire half-demon." Excuse me, what? What was a half-demon? This guy had it all wrong.

"No," I said. "You're all demigods."

"Last I checked," Derek rumbled. "Me and Simon are supernaturals. And the others are too."

"Yea," Simon said. "I'm a sorcerer, and Derek's…he…" He looked at Derek, who shook his head. "He's got super-hearing and strength and stuff."

"Well," I said. "You're not…whatever it is, supernaturals. You're demigods. All of you."

Rae threw up her hands. "Would SOMEONE tell me what the hell a demigod is?"

"Well, to start," I said. "I'm a demigod."

"That really clears things up." Tori said. "What about him?" She gestured at Grover. "Is he a demigod?"

"No, he's a satyr." I said. "Greek mythological creature. Half-man, half-goat."

"Oh," she said in a small voice.

"Percy." Chloe said. "Back to demigods?"

"Right. Demigods are people who are half-human, half-god."

"What kind of god?" Derek asked.

"Greek gods. You know, Athena, Zeus, Ares…" They all nodded.

"We've heard of them. And some Greek myths and stuff." Simon said. "So which are you?"

"I'm the son of Poseidon. My mom's mortal- that is, to say, regular human. You guys might've thought you were mortal, but you're not. You're all demigods."

After I spoke, I left a ringing silence. Finally, Chloe spoke.

"S-so one of my parents was a g-god?" She looked terrified.

"Yes. It's the same for all of you."

"Which one is it for me?" Tori demanded. "Is my mom a goddess?"

"I-I don't know…" I said. She was right in my face, and even though she was kinda pretty, it was scary. "Maybe…"

"I hope it is!" she said. "I hope that bitch isn't my real mom…" Wow, wasn't she a lovely daughter. Although, maybe she did have a nasty "mom". Back in her dorm, she had screamed something about her mom. She looked so hopeful, I actually hoped her mom was a goddess. If she wasn't….well, I just hoped she wouldn't throw her angry energy ball at me.

"But which god or goddess is my parent?" Chloe asked.

"Well, what can you do?" Grover said.

"I d-don't know," she said. "Not what Tori or Rae can do. I don't have…magic powers."

"Chloe, you're something." Derek said. She shrank back a little at his tone. "We thought you might be a necromancer, but that's obviously not true." I thought he was being a bit harsh with her.

"Chloe, why were you sent to Lyle House?" I asked.

She stared at her feet. "I see ghosts. They told me I was schizophrenic."

"Well, you're not. You're a demigod. We'll figure out which gods are your parents at camp."

Rae sighed. "Camp? Please don't tell me you're taking us to a camp."

I held up my hands. "It's not a kiddie camp, I swear. It's a camp for people like you and me. We train-," 

"Train for what?" Simon asked.

"Train to fight monsters," I said. "Like the ones we killed. We do activities with swords and stuff. But we don't always have to fight monsters. Actually, most monsters are lying low right now. After we defeated the Titans- I assume you all know the story of the Titan war-" They nodded. "Last year, most monsters have stopped attacking us. Kronos is gone now. And maybe when you get to camp, you'll be claimed."

"Claimed?" Chloe asked. I sighed. So. Many. Questions.

"It's a sign your godly parents send to let you know who you are, I guess. When you get claimed, you'll know who your parent is. It's strange, you guys should've been claimed already, but you haven't. We made a deal with the gods last year after we beat Kronos that they would claim all their unclaimed children before they were 13…but you guys are all…what, 15? 16?"

"Yea," they all said.

"So, hopefully, if we take you to camp, you'll all get claimed, okay? So will you please come with me now that I've explained everything?"

Tori sighed. "What do we have to lose? It's either this camp or we end up in some other mental home. I vote camp."

The others agreed.

"Alright," I said. "Grover? Would you get our transportation?"

"Of course!" he said. "Just a minute…" He played a small song on his pan pipes, and a doorway opened, right in front of us.

"What the-…" Simon said.

"Percy!" Grover said. "You need to hurry and go in! It's not going to last long!"

"I'm not going into a magical doorway of light!" Tori said, her arms crossed. "We're not stupid!"

"Of course you're not!" I said hurriedly. "It leads to camp, trust me. Just go! Please?"

Chloe stepped forward. "I'll go."

"Chloe- you can't-," Derek started.

"I can't _what, _Derek?" she said. "Since when do you control me? I think it's safe and I trust Percy and I want to go to this camp. I'm going."

"Well, if Chloe's going, I'm going too!" Simon said. We all stared at him. "What?" he asked.

Rae sighed. "Screw it." She walked in and vanished. Chloe followed. Simon ran eagerly after Chloe. Derek rolled his eyes.

"This better be good." And he followed his foster brother. Then I was left with Tori. She scowled.

"I won't do it."

I rolled my eyes. "You have to. Please? We don't have much time."

"Is my mom a goddess?" she asked. Why did she want to know so badly? Jeez!

"I don't know! Come to camp and you'll find out!"

She glared at me. "I want to know NOW."

I thought quickly. Well, she could cast spells and conjure energy balls. Sounded like a witch- that is to say, a daughter of the goddess of magic, Hecate.

"You're probably the daughter of Hecate, the goddess of magic. Now come?"

She nodded. "Fine. But I won't like it." I grabbed her arm and me, her, and Grover jumped into the portal. Seconds later, we joined the others directly in front of the Big House. They all looked around in shock.

"What the…what is this?" Chloe asked.

I swept my arm around, showing off the place. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

**Chapter 2! Mwah! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've busy doing stuff and to be honest, I'm a huge slacker. So if I take a while to update on chapters, it's only because I'm very lazy. I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you like the story! Please review! I got some great reviews last time REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE! SO DO IT! Thank youuu I have it all figured out as to who everyone's godly parents are! It's going to be veeeerrrrry interesting! Some of my reviewers already have great ideas ;) ;)I will try to update ASAP! Love ya!**

**~weasel cookies~ (just a random thing I say, ignore it)**

**-Hollie ;)**

How bout them whales?


	3. Author's Note

Oh, my.

Oh my god.

You guys...

After all this time, huh?

This is crazy.

And yet, I'm flattered beyond belief. Over these past years- how many is it now, 3? I've fallen in love with new fandoms, found a tumblr, matured into a high schooler, and you guys are still here waiting for me. Life has gotten crazy in a sort of good way.

I got into Homestuck and anime, can you believe it?

It's weird to say I've changed, but I have.

To come back to this many reviews (nearly 40 for 2 CHAPTERS?! holy toledo) is just

wow

you guys are the best and I know this is not the update you are looking for, but it is an update, that's promising an update.

My writing style has hopefully gotten a bit better over the years (or I like to think it has) and although I tend towards seriousness more often (look at that, I grew up. It's a little strange) I will be updating this. can't say when, but I will.

~weasel cookies

~Hollie

I love you guys.


End file.
